


Kaoru l’infelice

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Gen, Introspection, One Shot, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Un paio di occhi castani si spalancano all’improvviso, disorientati e confusi, nel buio. Il proprietario scatta a sedere sopra il futon, portando una mano al petto e ansimando come ad aver fatto un immane sforzo fisico prima di svegliarsi.Già... stava dormendo tranquillo quando un fievole ricordo ha bussato alla porta del suo inconscio a ricordargli lei.[M2 - Tristezza]





	Kaoru l’infelice

Lei è partita per cercare il padre disperso.  
Lui è partito per ritrovare lei, la sua sorella gemella. 

Lei si è travestita da uomo per non correre dei pericoli lungo la strada.  
Lui si è travestito da donna per necessità: con quelle sembianze suadenti poteva carpire maggiori informazioni in giro. 

Lei ha ereditato una _kodachi_ , la spada corta tramandata di generazione in generazione nella famiglia Yukimura.  
Lui ha ereditato la katana di famiglia. 

Lei è riconoscente ai suoi benefattori.  
Lui non ha mai avuto riconoscenza verso nessuno. 

Lei non ricorda di avere un fratello gemello.  
Lui sa che questo è l’unico legame di sangue che gli è rimasto. 

Lei si è scordata di avere un fratello e lo osserva perplessa.  
Lui la segue a distanza, invidiando la sua apparente tranquillità.  
_E la disprezza, anche se in fondo le vuole bene._

*

Corrono attraverso un giardino in fiore, gradevole alla vista e all’olfatto.  
Due bambini si tengono per mano, facendo oscillare le braccia come le corde di una piccola altalena.  
Sono uno lo specchio dell’altro, si assomigliano in modo impressionante: capelli e occhi dello stesso colore, castani, per non parlare dei lineamenti gentili e degli stessi kimono.  
Quello a sinistra si inchina sull’erba fresca, lascia la mano della sorella gemella e gattona fino ai fiori più vicini, con l’intento di coglierli e intrecciarne una coroncina.  
Sembra felice: vuole vedere un sorriso ancora più ampio e luminoso sul volto della bambina più cara e importante della sua vita.  
Però, all’improvviso, tutto si oscura.  
Niente più giardino felice, niente più fiori bianchi tra le sue mani, lui si volta rapidamente e scopre con sgomento che anche lei non si vede più.  
La sua sorellina non c'è più.  
È stato... abbandonato.  
Come unica compagna, rimane solo tanta, troppa tristezza. 

*

Un paio di occhi castani si spalancano all’improvviso, disorientati e confusi, nel buio. Il proprietario scatta a sedere sopra il _futon_ , portando una mano al petto e ansimando come ad aver fatto un immane sforzo fisico prima di svegliarsi.  
Già... stava dormendo tranquillo quando un fievole ricordo ha bussato alla porta del suo inconscio a ricordargli lei.  
Talvolta gli capita, d’altronde erano trascorsi tanti anni da quando l’avevano separato forzatamente da quella bambina, da quando era stato accolto e cresciuto dalla famiglia Nagumo.  
Una smorfia indignata gli deforma il viso ancora liscio, ancora delicato nonostante il passare del tempo. Quanta tristezza aveva covato nel profondo di sé, quante umiliazioni aveva subito per colpa dei parenti adottivi!  
Fortuna che, Kaoru lo percepisce, il momento del riscatto si sta avvicinando: avrebbe ritrovato sua sorella Chizuru e insieme, in quanto ultimi superstiti della famiglia Yukimura, il clan Oni più potente dell’Est, si sarebbero costruiti un futuro migliore.  
Nagumo Kaoru rimane seduto per qualche minuto a contemplare l’oscurità di quel rifugio provvisorio e il silenzio innaturale in cui danza la propria decisione irremovibile: sente di essere disposto a tutto, persino a passare per una donna, pur di rinunciare alla tristezza che altera i propri sentimenti fin da quando era un bambino.  
È certo che agendo così gli umani non avrebbero mai potuto sospettare nulla: i suoi tratti femminei, la sua voce suadente, l’acconciatura rigida e il kimono adatto li avrebbero ingannati per bene, finché non fosse riuscito a carpire tutte le informazioni che servono allo scopo principale, alla sua ostinata ricerca. Oltretutto, Kaoru sta arrivando a un determinato punto della propria esistenza in cui provocare la tristezza negli altri ritiene che sia il solo mezzo per combattere la propria dilagante tristezza, in modo che codesta realizzazione lo elevi a un livello superiore di compiacimento segreto e di soddisfazione personale.  
Farà soffrire Chizuru, la sua perduta sorella gemella.  
Per realizzare questo suo proposito alquanto egoista, arrecherà dolore a coloro che la circondano, quegli stolti umani pieni di ideali illusori che tentano disperatamente di realizzare attraverso le lame delle loro spade, talvolta persino a costo della loro misera e patetica vita.  
Stranamente sente che Souji Okita può diventare il suo bersaglio ideale: fra tutti quelli della Shinsengumi, è quello che lo irrita maggiormente.  
La sua vita è appesa a un filo a causa della salute fragile e compromessa, eppure lui sfida la tubercolosi, continua a lottare con quel sorrisetto serafico e beffardo. E Kaoru intende far leva su questa sua ostinazione offrendogli un suggerimento – usare l’ochimizu come cura – che alla fine invero, gli rimedia soltanto di accorciargli la vita. È una decisione vile da parte di colui che assomiglia a Chizuru, un’imposizione ben studiata, ma necessaria.  
Kaoru smette di pensarci e decide di alzarsi, di imbellettarsi e di prepararsi per l’ultima volta come una donna, poi tornerà a vestire i suoi panni maschili, per mostrarsi per ciò che davvero è: un demone infelice e assetato di riscatto.

*

Una spada squarcia il suo petto da dietro e Kaoru Nagumo intuisce che la sua fine si avvicina inesorabile.  
Sta morendo senza aver realizzato ciò che si era posto come obiettivo fin dal principio.  
Nessuno ha compreso veramente ciò che provava: lui voleva soltanto fuggire con l’adorata e allo stesso tempo odiata sorella gemella, voleva solo correre via con lei mano nella mano, lontano da quegli uomini che si facevano la guerra, lontano dalla follia di Kodou-san, lontano da tutto e tutti, verso una felicità che gli avevano da sempre negato.  
E invece ha lasciato che la rabbia cieca e la presunzione di poter obbligare Chizuru a seguirlo lo fregassero, ha ingaggiato uno scontro impari con Okita come avversario e quando ha pensato di finirlo per far capire a sua sorella che era disposto a tutto, ecco che giunge il colpo a tradimento.  
Non si è mai sentito più triste di così, l’infelice oni, mentre rovina a terra e strisciando sul suolo lancia un ultimo disperato appello alla sorella che ancora – nonostante tutto – non lo riconosce come quando era piccola.  
Non glielo dice, o forse non fa in tempo.

Lei può vivere serena anche senza di lui.  
Per lui, invece, la felicità rimane solo un ideale che non si manifesta neanche nell’ultimo istante della sua vita piena di tristezza e di rancore.

 

°°°  
1014 parole.  
Scritta per la quinta settimana del COW-T 9, missione 2, prompt “tristezza”.


End file.
